Hourglass
by My name is Birdie
Summary: Just when Max couldn't be happier, the unthinkable happens. One shot I found when looking through my computer. Please review.


**A/N: I was looking through the files on my computer when I found this. I hadn't posted it yet so I figured it would be a good time to do so. Please let me know what you think. **

"A picnic?"

"Exactly, is there some reason you're against it, Max?" Fang asked with a smirk. He already knew there was no way I could get out of it. So I just sighed and nodded.

The moment I did Gazzy jumped into the air with a "Whoopee!"

"That excited over a picnic?"

"Well, I already know-

Angel elbowed him in the ribs.

"You already know what?" I demanded.

"I know that this is going to be a great picnic!" He said quickly before grabbing Angel's hand and running across the hall to Angel and Nudge's room.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something going on here?"

"Nothing's going on, just good ol' fashioned fun," Iggy laughed.

"Try to relax, Max. We'll even pack the lunch."

"Oh fine." I settled for sitting down on the arm of the couch, watching everyone start bustling around the kitchen.

Upon seeing my still unhappy expression, Fang walked over to me. "You deserve a break; can't you just relax for a little while?"

"How can I relax when something could happen any moment?"

"We'll be-

But he was cut off by the sound of Gazzy's voice. I guess he decided he didn't want to miss out on the food. Already he was eating frosting out of a jar.

"Oh, spoon, I love this spoon. It's so good with frosting all over it."

"Sporks are better," Iggy said randomly.

"Why's that?"

"Because it's a fork and a spoon."

"Well, I have no need for a fork at the moment."

"But you might need one later-

"No, the frosting is not for lunch," I said grabbing it from his hand. "Who said you could eat it anyway?"

"Iggy said I could."

"You little traitor." I glared at Iggy, though it was kind of a lost cause.

"I'm glaring at you Iggy."

"And I'm glaring at you Gazz."

"Ooh, glare fest," Nudge said as she munched on a cookie.

"Where are you guys getting all this stuff?"

It was sometime later that we finally made it to the perfect spot for a picnic. It was a little hill with green grass and a little maple tree for shade. Fang spread out a blanket and everyone started setting out plates and forks.

"Yum, watermelon," I said.

"Yum, frosting," Gasman pouted.

"You can have frosting if we bake a cake."

"You? Baking?"

"Forget it."

It was while I was eating a ham and cheese sandwich that I felt the first prickle on my neck. A slight burning, like I was sitting in too much sun. I rubbed the spot impatiently, but thought nothing of it. It wasn't until later that I realized my mistake.

"Snarky could beat your imaginary poodle-hen any day of the week!"

"I think that's enough sugar for you guys." I couldn't help but laugh at Angel and Gasman's expressions after that. "Just tone it down a little."

When we finally got home that night, it was later that I had expected. Not late, just later. Eight o'clock to be exact. Angel and Nudge raced off to watch a Disney movie while Gazzy and Iggy went to their room- probably discussing the next bomb they'd make.

It wasn't until everyone had left the room that I realized Fang and I were alone together.

"The picnic was great today," I said feeling a little awkward.

"I'm glad." He smiled at me then, a smile that made my heart squeeze. The moment would have been perfect had my neck not felt like it was being sunburned.

"Um, I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

I hurried out of the room and into the nearest bathroom. Now a new sense of horror was beginning to creep up on me as I held my breath and lifted my hair away from my neck.

**6-14-09**

Today's date. No, that-that wasn't…how could it happen when I was finally starting to be happy? How could I explain this to the flock- to Fang? I didn't want to die, not when I was finally starting to realize that I may be in love with Fang. Not when everyone was finally starting to be happy.

I hadn't realized I'd screamed until Fang and the flock came rushing into the bathroom where I had collapsed helplessly onto the tiles.

"Max! What happened?" I didn't think I could possibly get the words out, so I just lifted my hair away from my neck and showed them. Nudge gasped and Angel let out a little cry. Fang's expression was horrified, but Iggy was looking impatient.

"What is it?"

"It's…it's Max's expiration date," Fang choked out.

"WHAT?"

A numbing feeling was starting to fill me as the horror was swept away. I didn't know if it was better or worse.

"There has to be something we can do! Maybe we can go back to the school-

"There's nothing! I'm as good as dead now…"

"I won't let that happen, Max!" I looked up into Fang's dark eyes, silently willing him to just let it be peaceful.

Tears were starting to fill my eyes, so much for the numbness.

"How could this happen now?" I whispered. "I don't want to die." Fang wrapped his arms around me and helped me up off the floor.

"I know," was all he said. "Guys, Max and I need a few minutes alone."

"We understand." Angel took Nudge's hand and the four of them went into Iggy and the Gasman's room.

As soon as they were gone, Fang turned to me. "Do you feel alright?"

"For the moment."

"Would you like to go flying?"

"Now?" But it will be my last flight ever. He nodded. "Yes." He let got of me except for my hand as we made our way over to the window.

The two of us leapt out into the air spreading our wings out. I felt the whoosh of air and the familiar feeling of being free. But I still couldn't escape the hourglass that was closer and closer to ending.


End file.
